Psycho Foxes
by Duke9295
Summary: After Naruto is betrayed and murdered, five psychos find themselves in the Ninja World. Rated T for minor language and violence. I do not own Power Rangers or Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

The Psycho Rangers are sent to the Narutoverse after their final defeat.

This is the story of Naruto Uzumaki.

If you were looking for a story of how a boy fights to earn his happy ending in a dark world...You've found the wrong story.

You've found a story where his greatest victory leads to his downfall and eventual return. This is his story.

Psycho Red awakes in a white room, and sees his fellow Psycho Rangers, "What are you all doing here? I thought you were all destroyed."

Psycho Pink states, "Well it's about time you finally got here. I've been talking to him since I was destroyed, and he doesn't answer questions."

Psycho Black asks, "Him?"

Psycho Pink points to a man with skin almost blue, and no hair, in a simple robe. He nods, "Hello children. I am Zordon of Eltar."

Psycho Yellow asks, "Aren't you a prisoner of Dark Spectre?"

Zordon nods, "Correct. I still am. However, I will soon no longer exist in the physical world. This is the crossroads between the living and the afterlife. Since I am only in a time warp, I am forever in an influx of all realms. I have chosen to meet with you for your redemption."

The five start to fade, "It would seem the living call to you again."

Psycho Pink returns to the white room, and asks, "What happened now!?"

Zordon explains, "That would be the work of Trakeena and Deviot. The two had just brought you back to the physical world to battle the Galaxy Rangers. However, the corrupted resurrection made you forget this meeting. And you succeeded in your mission, the Pink Galaxy Ranger Kendrix had lost her life. But not for long."

Psycho Black asks, "Not for long? Can you see the future now?"

Zordon explains, "I have always seen the future of my reality. Kendrix will be resurrected when the power she died to protect is sealed away. And the rangers will continue to fight the good fight. All of these battles you have had against the Rangers is for nought. While there does need to be balance, good and evil will never triumph for long. It is the basis of reality."

Psycho Yellow questions, "And do we have something to do with reality?"

Zordon nods, "Correct. The soul you five are based on are not from this reality."

Psycho Red screams, "What do you mean!? Explain!"

Zordon shows them an image of a blonde haired, blue eyed boy with whisker marks in an orange jumpsuit, "This is Naruto Uzumaki. He is the soul you five originate from."

He shows them another scene, this one of a meeting between Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd, King Mondo, Divatox, and Astronema with Dark Spectre. Dark Spectre booms, "My loyal allies. I bring a tool for each of you to use as you see fit: A functioning soul."

Zedd hisses, "A functioning soul? How is that possible, even the most pure of souls gathered to create monsters have glitches."

Dark Spectre explains, "There are two reasons: One, this soul is not of this reality, and it has been marred by greed and ambition to be denied to any proper afterlife."

King Mondo squeaks, "How is that possible, no amount of evil could deny a soul to an afterlife."

Dark Spectre states, "It isn't the evil of this soul. It's the evil done to the soul. It's whole life, it was vilified, and even the most heroic moment was twisted and distorted to resort in the destruction of mortal form."

Rita screams, "And this caused the soul to be denied the afterlife!? I'm getting a headache from trying to understand!"

Dark Spectre tells her, "Because the soul is jealous. It is jealous of the life it was denied, and so it wanders the mortal plane to look for a second chance. It will get the second chance."

Divatox smirks, "Ahh, well I am very thankful for you giving me this opportunity, Lord Dark Spectre."

Dark Spectre snorts, "This opportunity isn't for you, Divatox. It is for Astronema."

A blue orb appears before the purple haired girl, while Dark Spectre tells her, "Use the soul as you see fit, Astronema. Break it, shatter it, restore it, whatever you must. When the Power Rangers battle you, use it as you see fit."

Astronema bows, "Of course, Dark Spectre."

Astronema is in the heart of her personal ship, as Ecliptor enters in his distorted boy. He bows, "Astronema, the soul has been successfully inserted into the five cards."

Astronema smiles, "Good. Project Psycho can begin in earnest. Are the five suits ready?"

Ecliptor bows, "Yes, they only await a being to wear them."

Psycho Blue giggles, "Ah ha ha ha, so this is how we were born."

Psycho Yellow asks, "So we're each five beings with the same soul?"

Zordon explains, "A fragment of the soul. Each of you have one fifth of Naruto's soul. The rest were created by Astronema to make you willing to battle the Rangers and follow her."

Psycho Pink asks, "Naruto? Like the fishcake? What a stupid name."

Zordon smirks, "And a boy at that."

Psycho Yellow and Psycho Pink look down while Psycho Blue won't stop laughing. Zordon states, "Naruto Uzumaki, was born in a village in a world of ninja, where on the day he was born, a nine tailed demon fox bigger than any megazord attacked. It took the actions of the boy's father to save the village at the cost of his life. The fox was sealed within Naruto's very being, and has since then lived an anguished life where he is either hated or ignored for his fate. He strived for recognition his whole life, and would've gotten it, except for one fateful day."

Psycho Black asks, "What day?"

"The day his best friend betrayed the village."

The next image shows a boy wearing a blue shirt with white shorts and arm sleeves, with black hairs, black spikey hair, and a smile of arrogance, "This is Sasuke Uchiha. He was born into the villages illustrious Uchiha Clan. When he was a boy, he was the sole survivor of a massacre on the clan carried out by his own brother. He and Naruto are rivals, being on the same team of ninjas. One day, he was cursed by a dark warrior known as Orochimaru, which intoxicated him with power. Eventually, he felt he would get stronger following Orochimaru than he would in the village. So he fled. Naruto lead a team of friends to capture him. This reality, it is like our own. Where there are so many timelines created from different decisions. In many, Naruto loses the fateful fight against his rival, and fails the mission to retrieve Sasuke. In the timeline you are from, this is what happens…"

Naruto, coated in the aura of the Nine Tailed Fox, produces a purple sphere of energy, while Sasuke, consumed by his curse and now looks like a dark skinned monster with hand like wings, produces white lightning around his hand, with the sound of flapping wings heard throughout the battlefield. The two charge at each other, calling out the others name. When the attacks collided, both were grievously wounded, and fell to the ground. After that, a team of ninja find the two, and retrieve them.

Psycho Black looks to Zordon, "Alright. So he won a fight. How does this lead to his death?"

Zordon doesn't look up, almost starting to cry, "Keep watching."

In a prison cell with a lone candle for light, Sasuke Uchiha sits on the bench, sulking at his failure to defeat Naruto. Then a man with bandages covering most of his body, walking with a cane, and half of his wrinkled face free of wrinkles, enters the room, visible thanks to a lone candle. He speaks, "My name is Danzo Shimura. I am one of the elders of the village."

"What do you want? A confession?"

Danzo nods, "No, Sasuke. I offer you freedom."

Sasuke looks to him, "You see, I have been planning a coup of the Hokage since Sarutobi was Hokage. While he's allowed me leeway in some actions, but stymied me in others, I have been forming an army of ANBU right under everyone's nose. You see, ROOT wouldn't take action until it was at a valid moment. If you had succeeded in your escape, it would've been years from now. But since you're now here, it will be a lot quicker. With you, my forces can easily overthrow Princess Tsunade."

Sasuke glares, "Why should I care?"

Danzo smiles, "You will have vengeance. First, you'll be instated as the head of the Uchiha Clan, and as a part of clan restoration clauses, once you come of age, your seed will spread throughout the village until the clan is restored with your progeny. And plus, you'll have all the power you want. More than enough power to kill Uzumaki and Itachi. All you have to do is be loyal to me. What do you say?"

ROOT was swift and pragmatic. In less than an hour, Danzo was able to overthrow Tsunade, and force her on the run. The village elders had no choice but to install him as the Sixth Hokage. ROOT was able to keep those loyal to Tsunade from staging an uprising with threats and blackmail. Naruto was taken from the hospital bed he was resting in and taken to the coliseum where the Chunin Exams were held. The stands are filled mostly with those who actively hated him, with only 1% of them knowing him personally, with an air of self-loathing for being unable to help him. Danzo stands before a restrained Naruto, and speaks, "I am Danzo Shimura, the newly appointed Sixth Hokage! With the approval of the village, you, Naruto Uzumaki, are officially a traitor of the Village Hidden in the Leaves!"

Naruto screams, "WHAT!?"

One of the ROOT officers restraining him gags him so he won't speak, "You have dishonored the village and it's people, and have also attacked a clan head with intent to kill! Your sentence is death at dawn tomorrow!"

Most of the crowd cheered to this.

Naruto was placed in a straight jacket, and put into Sasuke's original cell, with ROOT operatives kicking him while he's down. He was allowed visitors between beatings, with his closest friends apologizing for them being unable to help him. One girl, a pink haired girl with green eyes, was crying, "I'm so sorry, Naruto! I should never have made you make the promise to return Sasuke! It's my fault this is happening to you!"

Naruto smiles warmly, "Don't worry, Sakura. As long as you and the others are safe. I'll be alright."

Sakura's eyes harden, "I heard there be talk that Sasuke will be your executioner. I demanded him an answer. He laughed like some villain in a film! He was bragging about it to me! He then had the gall to say that that he'd arrange it for me to marry him! I don't want him anymore after this, and that's not even thinking about him having some...Some...Harem!"

Naruto nods, "You feel violated. I'm sorry, Sakura. I'll make it better...Somehow."

She is forced to leave. Next to enter was Kakashi Hatake, who looks on mournfully, "...I am a terrible teacher. I let my guilt over everyone who ever died made me stifle you and Sakura. My fear for Sasuke's life in his battle against Gaara made me choose to train him over you. I broke my own rule...I'm worse than scum...For teaching somebody worse than scum. Naruto...I'm sorry."

Naruto shrugs, "You did nothing wrong, sensei. You were being human. Just look out for Sakura. She seemed pretty broken up."

Kakashi nods, "Of course."

He leaves with the sad look in his eye, then the monster enters with all his swagger, "Greetings, traitor."

Naruto snaps, "What do you want?"

Sasuke states, "I'm just here to see how the guilty is doing. Not very good I'd say. And I wasn't even wearing a straight jacket when I was in here."

Naruto snorts, "If you're here to brag about how you're going to kill me. Then go. I don't want to breath in the same space as you anymore."

Sasuke admits, "You're right, I did come here to brag about that. And to see the look in a little boys face of how his dreams won't come true. Actually, dreams are a good thing. Like becoming Hokage. What do you think, Naruto? Can you picture me as Hokage, have your dream?"

Naruto hisses, "You are no Hokage. You want to be Hokage out of spite. I'll admit, I had selfish reasons for wanting to be Hokage, at first, but I learned what it means to be Hokage. You don't. You'll never know what that means, or a shinobi. And you'll never beat Itachi."

Sasuke smiles, "But you'll be dead and I'll have the Mangekyou Sharingan. I won't be a shinobi. I'll be a strong shinobi. Strong enough to kill Itachi."

He leaves with an echoing cackle.

One final person sees Naruto.

"N-Naruto."

Naruto looks up from where he's sleeping, and sees a girl with lavender hair and pearl eyes.

"Hinata?"

Hinata begins to cry, "I-I'm sorry, N-Naruto. N-None of us knew anything about what D-Danzo was going to do, and when we did, it was too late. W-Well, I-I don't want to be too late now. I-If I don't, I-I'll never get the chance."

She swallows hard, "I-I love you, N-Naruto U-Uzumaki."

Naruto makes the connections, her shyness around him, the mannerisms, the moments of bravery when he encourages her, everything. Naruto stammers, "How have I never noticed? I'm sorry, Hinata. I should've noticed and maybe, it would've been beautiful."

A root officer enters, "Dawn is in five minutes, traitor. You're execution awaits."

Naruto snorts, "Ah, go screw yourself. I'm about to have a proper first kiss."

Hinata goes wide eyed, as naruto makes a quick peck on her lips. Naruto smiles the biggest grin he's ever had. The root officer states, "Hyuuga, it's time for you to leave."

Naruto is dragged away, as he mutters, "Here we go, judgement time."

He hears a voice, **'You know, of everybody I've temporarily died with before reincarnation, you've held the most grace with the knowledge, Kit. That's earned my respect.'**

He states, "See you on the other side."

Naruto is brought back to the arena with the Root officers restraining him, while Danzo and Sasuke stare at him with the stands filled with the same audience as before. Sasuke asks, "Any last words, traitor?"

Naruto glares, "Don't. Miss."

Sasuke smirks, and launches at him with the Chidori. Naruto breaks free of the restraint and runs into the attack, as his heart stops beating, he looks into Sasuke's eyes, and sees that the Sharingan is unchanged. He smiles that he denied Sasuke a victory. But cries when he hears those closest to him screaming out in pain.

Psycho Red roars, "I'll kill him! I'll kill him to death for doing this to us!"

Psycho Black admits, "I think we all appreciate you showing us our past, but what do you expect us to do about it?"

Zordon explains, "Return. Right the wrong. Bring justice to the village hidden in the leaves."

Psycho Blue cackles, "As long as we kill some brat in blue, I'll be ecstatic!"

Psycho Yellow asks, "I don't understand. How is it that Sasuke didn't get the Mangekyou Sharingan? Better yet, how did Danzo get a legitimate claim on something as becoming Hokage."

Zordon answers, "Because he broke his bond with Naruto. It was no longer strong enough to form one. The only bond he feels strong enough for is his family. As for Danzo, he had convinced the lord of the country to allow the political coup."

Psycho Pink speaks up, "Well, what are we waiting for? It's time for revenge."

As they fade away, Zordon warns, "Revenge isn't the answer to everything. Just ask Sasuke, for it has clouded his judgement for years. Go to the Village Hidden in the Sand as quickly as you can, an old friend will need your aid. Say hello to Kurama for me."

As they completely faded, the five found themselves in a forest. Psycho Black points out, "This feels familiar."

Psycho Yellow tells them, "I sense a village, just over that hill."

The five start walking, and they eventually find themselves out of the forest, overlooking a bridge, and at the top of the hill, two modest graves. One of which with a sword as big as Psycho Pink. She blurts out, "This is Zabuza and Haku's grave. We're in the Land of Waves."

Psycho Blue giggles, "It's amazing how we now know so much about Naruto. It's like we were actually there."

Psycho Red snorts, "That's because we were there. Technically."

The Psycho Rangers stand over the grave for minutes, with Psycho Blue admitting, "Now that we're back...I feel nothing but regret…"

Psycho Yellow nods, "Yeah...Wait, how are we feeling regret? We were designed to destroy Power Rangers."

Psycho Pink thinks aloud, "Maybe it's because we weren't a long term plan. That's why we keep going crazy if we stay around for too long."

Psycho Red points out, "But we haven't gone crazy yet. Is this Zordon's work?"

Psycho Black shrugs, "Possibly. That or Naruto's personality is starting to overwrite our one track minds."

Psycho Pink steps forward, and grabs Zabuza's blade by the handle. Psycho Black asks, "What are you doing?"

Psycho Pink answers, "What does it look like, I'm getting a weapon."

Psycho Red shouts, "You can't do that! It's his weapon!"

Psycho Pink explains, "We're going up against an entire nation of assassins lead by a man who went from a nobody to Hokage overnight. We'll need all the weapons we can get. Plus, this weapon should be used for its intended purpose...The Neck Carving Blade, aimed right at Danzo."

Psycho Blue laughs, "And it'll be awesome. He he he."

Psycho Yellow snorts, "Whatever, let's get going."

Psycho Black points out, "We need to take on human guise before we head into the village. We'll stand out like the big bad psychobots."

Psycho Red inhales deeply, "I smell a fire. Look!"

He points to the edge of the bridge, connecting to the Land of Waves, and there is smoke. Psycho Blue chuckles, "Heh heh. Looks like a riot."

Psycho Pink states, "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go see what's going on."

The five flash step across the water and onto the bridge, as lights based on their colors. On the bridge, they see the people of Wave forming a line around the entrance of the bridge with a dozen ANBU shinobi close enough to be pelted with the village's simple weapons of rocks and trash. One or two of the rioters do sport a crossbow, but only shoot at the ANBU's feet, trying to scare them. It doesn't work. Something was recognized from the ANBU: They were wearing black midriff jackets with red straps, their masks were extremely plain compared to other ANBU masks, and there was a band around their arms with a single kanji...Root. One of the rioters charged at a Root operative with a Kama in hand, but is quickly struck down by the Root's tipless tanto. The Psycho Rangers had no idea what was going on, but they knew enough that Root is a faction of sociopaths and the Land of Waves has gone through enough that they have to be stopped. The five flash stepped behind five of the Root operatives, and quickly subdue them, easily being ignored by the other seven as they deal with the riot. They quickly had their necks snapped, and then Psycho Red screams, "HEY MORONS!"

The remaining Root operatives look to the Psycho Rangers with a bored stance. Emotionless pricks can't be scared. That keeps this from getting interesting. Red boasts, "You wanna attack these people, you'll have to go through us first!"

One of them speaks up in a dead tone, "Who are you?"

Psycho Black snickers, "We're the Psycho Rangers."

Each Psycho Ranger takes a stance and charge forward to battle the enemy. Psycho Red takes on two at once, same as Black, meanwhile Blue, Yellow, and Pink deal with the remaining enemy. As Psycho Red's two opponents try to stab at him, he blocks with his arms. The Root Officer he's fighting admits, "Fighting without a weapon. What a strange stance."

Red snorts, "I am a weapon!"

He tosses them away, and produces his black sword. At seeing this, the others produce their weapons. Black his twisted staff, Blue his axe, Yellow her slingshot, and Pink her bow and arrows. Pink immediately turns invisible as her opponent charges at her, and fires a barrage of arrows into his back until he falls over the ledge of the bridge and into the river. Pink thinks aloud, "Isn't that where Gato lost his head?"

Yellow grabs the blade of her opponent and tosses it away, before firing three shots from her slingshot until he falls with a thud. Blue begins to spin like a tornado and makes several gashes into his opponent until he falls dead. Red parries his opponents slashes and proceeds to cut his two opponents like brisket. Black asks, "Was it too much to ask for something better than a simple staff!? All I can do is beat them!"

Pink screams, "Black!"

She produces Zabuza's blade and throws it right at the two, Black dodging at the last second. His opponents became very bloody messes. One of them, a man the five recognize from Naruto's memories as Tazuna, approaches. He bows, "Thank you...Um, Psycho Rangers, I think that's what you called yourselves. If you hadn't of arrived, it would've been a massacre."

Red shrugs, "No problem. We had a chip in our shoulders with Root and you people seemed decent, so we thought we'd help. But I guess a proper introduction is in order."

He turns to the others, who nod their heads, and they remove the straps on their helmets and take them off. Tazuna's eyes widen, "Amazing! You five look like the brat we named this bridge after. May he rest in peace."

The five look at each other, and yes, they do look like Naruto without the helmets. The key differences were the various heights, the lack of whisker marks, but also their hair. Black's hair is black, Red's hair is red, and so on and so on. Pink and Yellow's hair is a bit longer, but more of a wild style, like Tsume Inuzuka. They try to keep their surprise as subdued as possible. Tazuna recovers, "Anyway, I'd like to thank y'all, but I know absolutely nothing about you."

Black nods, "It is alright."

He realizes that his voice sounds like Naruto's without the helmet. It's much coarser compared to the original, but it's there. He continues, "My name is...Menma, the redhead is...Chasu, the blonde is...Naruko, pinkie is...Moyashi, and blue head is...Tomago. We come from a small island called Eltar that is very far away."

Tazuna nods, "Well, on behalf of the Land of Waves, we thank you."

After that, the entire village rushes the five, handshakes, hugs, the whole nine yards. The Root ninjas remains were thrown over the bridge to sleep with the fishes, while the man that was killed tended to by his family for a proper funeral. Later that night, an entire festival was made throughout the village. Late into the evening, Tazuna's daughter, Inari, asks, "Something I've wondered about you five, are you shinobi? I saw your techniques on the bridge, but you weren't using hand signs."

Moyashi speaks, "We were shinobi and kunoichi from Eltar. But after a while, we decided to stick to travelling instead. We're more like sages in training. Our techniques, the invisibility, the tornado spin, those are bloodline traits, kekkei genkai. We've had them our whole life."

Tomago questions, "If you don't mind me asking, but why were Konoha ANBU attacking you. We haven't been in these lands in a while and last we heard you were allies."

Tazuna's grandson, Inari, spoke up, "That was before Danzo. Some no name politician who nobody except for a few have heard of suddenly took over the Hidden Leaf Village in a single night, sending the Hokage on the run, and then became Hokage himself. Then he executed the hero of this land, the one this bridge is named after. So to spite the man, they want us to rename the bridge, which we won't. So now they've been bullying us ever since. They've also been looking for his old sensei."

Chasu takes a spit take, "Kakashi Hatake!"

Tazuna nods, "No. His original sensei, Iruka Umino."

The Psycho Rangers remember seeing Iruka, just once for a few seconds while Naruto was a prisoner. He just stood there, and broke down in tears. The Root guards restrained him when they thought he was going to break him out. Tazuna resumes, "After Naruto's death, Iruka...Fled the village, being labeled a missing-nin. Other than Itachi Uchiha, he's the top priority in their manhunt. One of his last known locations was here...When he delivered the terrible news. We don't know where he is, nor does anyone else. But they still keep sending those monsters to bully us."

Naruko exhales, "Woah, I don't know which is worse, getting killed by your best friend, or being forced to watch a friend get killed by his best friend. What else is there?"

Tsunami answers, "Aside from Konoha, nothing else. Konoha, however, is a full blown dictatorship, with Danzo Shimura as the current face of fascist evil. He even overthrew the daimyo of the land of fire, instated himself as the Phoenix Hokage. After that, what I know about the inside of the Land of Fire is just gossip, since nobody can really enter it without permission, but what I do know is that they've been invading lands of other nations, taking land bit by bit. They've already taken the lands of lesser nations with no resistance, and it's only a matter of time until they're absorbed into the Fire Nation and the rest will start to be taken."

Tazuna looks at the moon, and says, "It's getting late. Tsunami, it's time to get Inari to bed. Would you five like to stay the night in our home? It's not much, but it can fit all of you."

Menma nods, "Thank you, but it'll be just for the night. We have to get to Suna as quickly as possible."

That night, the five are given the choice of one room, or the three free rooms. They opt for the one room. Sleeping arrangements are made awkwardly in the room, with their suits replaced with pajamas the villagers had given them. Tomago speaks his mind, "We're screwed, aren't we?"

Naruko speaks up, "It's obvious that Danzo has an entire army of sociopaths behind him, but to be able to invade other lands without retribution. It all stinks."

Chasu snorts, "Yeah, even if we had the stupid fox, we would never get far."

' **You need to put a little more faith in me, Naruto.** '

Everyone sits up with a jolt. Menma asks, "Did anyone else hear that?"

Tomago blurts out, "It was him, wasn't it?"

Menma shrugs, "Zordon did ask us to say hello to him."

' **Yeah, he did. Nice guy, was a bit odd looking, but nice guy.** '

Chasu states, "Shouldn't we be in the gutters if we're going to have this conversation? I mean...It is natural."

Everyone nods, and starts to meditate. They immediately find themselves in a familiar sewer. Naruko questions, "Is it weird that this place still looks crap and yet like I've missed it for years?"

Everyone nods in agreement. They all start walking, not really knowing where they're going, until they find a cage with the nine tailed fox inside...And Naruto Uzumaki sitting outside. He waves, "Hi, guys."

Chasu screams, "How are you here!? You're dead! You became us!"

Naruto shrugs, "I dunno. You're each a part of me, so until otherwise, I'm apart of you guys like Fuzzball here."

The fox huffs at the comment, but Moyashi sweats, "I can't believe this."

"Believe it, sister. Because Zordon thought you five would need all the help you could get. So from now on, you have his chakra, and my techniques."

The next morning, the Psycho Rangers leave as promised, but not in their original suits. Those have been put in sealed scrolls for when they're needed. In the meantime, they are now wearing black pants and black jackets with undershirts of their personal colors. Turns out before they were thrown away, the Root ninja had enough money to pay for these new threads that were robbed from their corpses. Chasu tells the others, "Let's go meet Gaara."

Author's Note: So I was reading some fanfiction of Naruto being betrayed by Konoha and coming back as a villain seeking redemption from various anime, from the Espada to the Homunculus. Now here, I'm trying something different.

I was thinking of my most favorite Power Rangers/Super Sentai Villains, and so I went with the Psycho Rangers. It was this, Zen-Aku, or Villamax. Those were the main three.


	2. Chapter 2

So I was reading Naruto fanfictions and the real Naruto when I started writing this. And the first thought that came to me was...Why? Why would everything go wrong for Naruto and right for Sasuke? And the second things start to change, things remain the same, kind of. I'm rambling, scratch that. Speaking of Sasuke, in regards to the character, I have no ill will towards him. He's alright when he's a hero, kind of like Vegeta, both can be pompous asses, but they'll fight the good fight. Then he goes off the deep end over and over, physically, mentally, and emotionally harming his friends and allies over and over. That's why I'm making him a villain in this story, because I think if he was returned to Konoha, it wouldn't have been for the better. Oh, I will also be going from names like the Leaf Village to Konoha over the course of the story, because the longer the five are in the ninja world, the more they'll transition to the new dialect, as well as develop unique personalities. New to them at least. One more thing, when making a space between scenes, don't write -, I realised after the fact that fanfiction erased them somehow.

PF

The five have made it to the outskirts of the desert where Suna is. Moyashi exhales, "This is like looking for the Savage Sword all over again."

Menma asks, "Do you have it with you?"

She snorts, "Hell no. If I did, I'd be giant right now."

Tomago screams, "Can we get going!? I'm an ice person in a desert, so the sooner we get out of here, the better!"

Chasu smiles, "Then let's get going!"

The five run off through the desert. Naruko asks, "Do we know where we're going!?"

"HELL NO!"

Naruko stops, "Well then let's ask Fishcake and Fuzz Butt."

Naruto's voice speaks up, " **Fishcake? Real original coming from you guys.** "

Chasu asks, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Menma explains, "Because we're all but Naruko named after ramen toppings."

Moyashi states, "You can be pretty boring sometimes."

Tomago asks, "Is that smoke I see?"

The Nine Tailed Fox booms, " **I sense Shukaku! He's moving very fast.** "

Menma states, "Point us in the direction, and we'll handle the rest."

As they continue running, Naruko points out, "We're running away from the smoke. This isn't good."

After an hour of running, the five find that Shukaku has stopped moving. That is not a good sign, they think. And they're right, there are two people, or one person and an orb like being, dressed in black cloaks with red clouds. Akatsuki. The five do not have fond memories of Itachi and his shark friend, because if it weren't for them, then this mess wouldn't have happened. There's another in black, but he's surrounded by three puppets and is wearing purple war paint on his face. Menma blurts out, "Is that Kankuro?"

Naruko points out, "He's hurt. And is that one guy riding a giant bird?"

It is true, the more slender of the Akatsuki, with long blonde hair is riding a clay like bird, with Gaara in his mouth. The five decide to throw a smoke bomb each around them, forming a pentagon of smoke around them. The blonde asks, "What the hell's going on, hm?"

Chasu boasts, "You've screwed with the wrong people, Akatsuki!"

Tomago cackles, "Yeah, you should really know to avoid people whose good people!"

Menma snorts, "Although don't feel bad. We don't like you asses anyway."

The giant blob snorts in a dark voice, " _Can we get this over with, we have places to be, so quit the damn theatrics_."

Moyashi huffs, "Well you're no fun."

The five appear in full armor when the smoke clears, while Naruko smiles, "Akatsuki, Psycho Rangers. Psycho Rangers, Akatsuki."

The blonde one snorts, "Psycho Rangers, what an unimpressive name, hm."

The blob snorts, "Like you'd come up with a name, Deidara. All your pathetic art keeps blowing up."

Deidara smirks, "Well as you can't comprehend, Sasori, Art...Is an explosion! Hm!"

Tomago snorts, "Bit of a flare for the theatrics."

Sasori asks, " _Really? We have flares for theatrics?_ "

Chasu shouts, "Alright enough with the crap then! Give us our friend Gaara and us five won't kick your two asses!"

Kankuro stammers, "Wait, you know the Kazekage?"

Menma smiles under his armor, "Gaara became Kazekage? But he was a genin three years ago. That's impressive, got to congratulate him. After we explain where we met him."

Sasori booms, " _This is taking too damn long, Deidara! Take the Jinchuuriki and go without me!_ "

Deidara starts to fly away, until a giant tentacle made of rock sent the clay bird to the ground. Everyone looks to see that Menma had transformed into his monstrous rock form, and at the giant size. Kankuro stammers, "What the-!?"

Deidara asks, "What the hell kind of summon is this, Hm!?"

Menma booms, " **This is no summon, Akatsuki. This is the true power of the Psycho Rangers!** "

Sasori asks, " _Deidara, where the hell's the Jinchuuriki!?_ "

Chasu smirks, "Right here."

The two look and see that he is carrying Gaara on his back. He hands him over to his older brother, "Take him back to Suna, paint job."

Kankura head slumps, looking at a wound on him, "Can't. I was poisoned. I'm barely able to keep conscious. The big guy...He's Sasori of the desert...He designed a lot of shinobi puppets for Suna before he defected...20 years ago…"

He falls asleep. Chasu screams, "Crap! Naruko, Moyashi, get them back there ASAP!"

Deidara snaps, "Like hell you will, Hm!"

Tomago makes a hand sign, "Shadow clone jutsu!"

Chasu does the same, "Shadow clone jutsu!"

Menma is still a giant and calls out with a thousand clones, " **You ready to fight an army, Akatsuki!?** "

Sasori tears off his cloak, revealing that he's a giant scorpion shaped puppet with a giant face on his back with a scorpion tail coming out of the mouth. Chasu exhales, "Huh. That actually explains a lot. He's inside a giant puppet."

The puppet shoots needles out of it's mouth, taking out several shadow clones. Sasori screams, " _Prepare to feel the power of the Hiruko puppet for wasting so much damn time! You three will make fine specimens!_ "

Tomago asks, "Can you make sense?"

Sasori chuckles, " _First I drain the blood, then hollow out the inside, and remove the possibility of decay, then finally, you three will be another puppet in my collection, like Hiruko is. Only you'll make 301. This is MY art. This is the Human Puppet._ "

Chasu gags, "I think I'm gonna be sick. I mean, we're psychos but even we have to have standards."

Menma thinks to himself, 'I see that Hiruko is well made for offense and defense, this might be tricky. I don't know if it's better to get Sasori out of there or not. And that's only because we know next to nothing about the man. But either way, his weapons are probably coated in deadly poison.'

Menma calls out, " **Chasu, Tomago, take on your true forms. The thick skin won't be scratched by normal blades, therefore the poison shouldn't get into our blood.** "

The two nod, "Right."

In a flash of bright light, Chasu becomes a black skinned being with a white face like Menma, but with red spikes coming out of his body, shaped like fire. Tomago meanwhile looks similar but with shards of ice spiking out of him.

Deidara snorts, "More Kekkei Genkai. How disgusting."

Sasori notes, " _They aren't Sharingan, that's for sure. But they will make such interesting additions to my collection. Deidara, go after those two girls for the Jinchuuriki, I'll deal with these three._ "

Deidara flies away, after Moyashi and Naruko. Menma notes to himself, 'Chasu and Tomago transformed, but the shadow clones didn't. That'll make them stand out like sore thumbs, but any attacks on the clones won't poison them. So they should be safe for now.'

Menma calls out, " **Psycho Rangers, Attack!** "

Sasori fires several needles out of his mouth as the Psycho Rangers charge him. Like Menma predicted, Chasu and Tomago are unharmed by the needles as they deflect off the skin, while several shadow clones are popped, with no ill effects on the original. The ground becomes littered with these discarded needles. Suddenly, he stops, making Chasu ask in a deep voice, " **Did he run out of needles?** "

Suddenly, Sasori sends his gauntleted left arm at them, blasting off like a rocket. And out of the arm comes even more needles. Tomago notes, " **This is becoming annoying!** "

Menma tries to stomp on Sasori, but he keeps dodging, until Chasu appears above Sasori and smashes the shell of Hiruko. The puppet is destroyed, with the head sliding across the desert. A cloaked being leaves the shell before Chasu's eyes. Menma shrinks down, thinking aloud, " **So that's the real Sasori.** "

A slender hand with purple fingernails makes a motion, and Hiruko's head flies at them, shooting many needles at them when it splits in half. The needles deflect off of the original Psycho Rangers, while clones still get popped. Sasori states in a smooth voice, "So, you're skin really is thick enough to deflect my needles. Impressive."

Sasori chuckles, "I should've also thought to have a more creative strategy. I just did what I usually do in a fight. I guess I'm getting sloppy."

He removes his cloak, revealing the black cloak with red clouds. His hair is a short mane of bright red hair, almost pink. Tomago recognizes something off about the handsome, " **He defected from the village 20 years ago!? He looks barely over twenty!** "

Menma guesses, " **Wasn't Orochimaru a member of Akatsuki? Maybe he gave whatever that keeps him young to the other members.** "

Sasori's cocky smile falters, "As if I'd take whatever that traitor has to offer. First partner I ever have in the new order and he immediately stabs us in the back for those stupid eyes. Although I will admit, he's far more pleasant than that idiot Deidara."

Chasu chuckles, " **I think I see some makeup around your eyes. Not like Orochimaru, but the same thing more or less.** "

Sasori snorts, "Cute. Now let's get started, I don't like waiting."

He produces a scroll from his sleeve, he smiles, "This is a favorite of mine. Wasn't an easy piece to acquire. But it makes me fond of it."

He opens it, and shows a simple kanji. Menma asks, " **Why does it say three?** "

Sasori smiles, and there's a puff of smoke. Out of it is a puppet with a fur lined cloak with a mane of dark hair and golden eyes. Tomago asks, " **Why does it look familiar?** "

Sasori asks, "What hidden village are you from?"

Chasu snorts, " **We were from Konoha, before the new regime.** "

Sasori sighs, "Ah, monument rock people. So you only recognize Hokage, not Kazekage."

Tomago spit takes, " **That's a Kazekage!?** "

Sasori smiles, "Not a Kazekage. THE Kazekage. The third Kazekage. Considered the greatest that ever lived. Before he met me ten years ago. Now if you don't mind, I have a Jinchuuriki to catch with my foolish partner."

Chasu stares at him, " **...Gaara. His name is Gaara. He is the Kazekage of Sunagakure. Brother of Temari and Kankuro. Friend of...The Late Naruto Uzumaki.** "

Sasori cocks his head, "Naruto Uzumaki? The nine tails Jinchuuriki? Oh, I remember him? Itachi and Kisame spoke of trying to take him but couldn't because his foolish brother and the Sannin stopped him. Then said foolish brother tried to join Orochimaru and got him killed when he promised to return. He is making us wait for the Nine Tails to return. But enough about that, I hate keeping people waiting."

He sends the Third Kazekage flying at them. And out of one of the sleeves comes...Tree trunks of blades, dripping with poison. Within seconds, Tomago is blocking one of those trunks from taking his torso off. Tomago curses, " **Damn! I think he got me!** "

Sasori smirks, "So, you really aren't impervious. Now for some salt in the wound."

The puppet's other arm springs forward, and out pops compartments with seals that release a few dozen arms. The arms are like a giant snake, and lunge at Chasu. They pin the fire monster to the ground. He asks aloud, " **WHAT JUST HAPPENED!?** "

He rips himself out of the arms, and cuts his way free, commenting, " **This is like being in a rainforest.** "

Sasori moves his pinkie, and purple smoke blows right in his face. Menma screams, " **Poison gas! Chasu! Hold your breath!** "

Sasori smirks, "Time to bound and gag."

Now ropes pop out of those arms that hold Chasu in place. He explains, "Ropes with kunai on the end, deflect them or else you'll be tangled up. Now let's find out if you fascinating creatures really need oxygen."

More gas is sprayed at Chasu. Chasu decides to scream, " **Rasengan!** "

Within the purple cloud is a blue light, moving. Sasori realizes, "He used the Fourth Hokage's technique to cut the rope! Who are you people?"

Suddenly, the blue light touches the ground, creating an earthquake and a sandstorm. Menma recognizes, " **He used the sand to create a storm to push the gas away.** "

Chasu tells the puppet master, " **Sasori! We will get you for what you did for Gaara. But we will make you tell us everything about Orochimaru. We want revenge on him for what he did to us.** "

Sasori asks, "Oh? And what did he do?"

Menma explains, " **He made Konoha what it is when he twisted Sasuke Uchiha into a killer.** "

Sasori realizes, "Oh, you mean when he tried to get Itachi's brother to join him. But when that failed it lead to a coup of Konoha. Danzo is a terrifying hypocrite."

Chasu asks, " **What do you mean?** "

Sasori explains, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Menma asks, " **Tomago, are you alright?** "

Tomago stands next to him, " **Yeah. I don't know if I have been poisoned, but just in case, I've been cooling my body temperature. If I lower it enough, it should freeze up, and hopefully won't harm me the rest of the time.** "

He produces his axe, and states, " **Psycho spin.** "

He spins like a top at the charging arms and hacks them off. The Kazekage puppet pops off the arm that has become useless. He replaces the lost arm with a buzz saw. Tomago screams, " **Come on, Chasu!** "

Chasu and Tomago block each swing of the blades from the Kazekage, with their swords and axes. The three step away, with the Kazekage's blades now dull, as well as Chasu's sword and Tomago's axe. Chasu vents, " **This was my favorite sword.** "

Sasori replies, "Well I guess I should play my next hand then."

The Kazekage's mouth opens, with smoke rising out of it. Sasori explains, "This is the Third Kazekage's personal jutsu, the reason he is held in such high regard. I'm going to grind you into dust with the Iron Sand."

Menma realizes, " **That's not smoke. It's black sand.** "

Sasori explains, "This is actually adapted by the sand used by the Shukaku Jinchuuriki. That's something consistent about the beast. It's the same magnetic chakra, only with this more improved sand made of iron. Perks of a human puppet. Now suffer from the scattered shower!"

The iron sand rains on the three like bullets. The three jump out of the way, but Tomago is slower and gets grazed in the leg. He snorts, " **Damn. I'm getting slow. That iron sand really can pierce our skin. It's like fighting those Zords all over again.** "

Suddenly, Tomago's body starts to twitch. He sees in his wounds the iron sand. Tomago snorts, " **You've got to be kidding me.** "

Sasori chuckles, "You have to do more than block, you have to dodge to survive. The iron sand is in every wound made and even in your joints. As long as I have the Third's magnetic chakra, you're worthless. Don't worry, I won't kill you until your friends here are dead. And just to make sure, I'll use my most lethal attack."

The iron sand forms together in the air as a giant spike. He promises, "You won't get away this time."

Menma's eyes widen, " **They're each hanging above us. Individually.** "

The spikes begin to fall. The Kazekage puppets removes a sleeve, and a compartment of the chest opens up. There's a powerful explosion. When the smokes clear, there are giant clay blobs in place of where the Psycho Rangers were. Menma proudly states, " **I'm made of rock, genius. I can control this stuff like Tomago controls ice and Chasu's fire.** "

Sasori smirks, as the Kazekage produces more iron sand. The iron sand forms together into even bigger spikes. Menma starts to shift in a blue light, back into his human form, outside of his suit. Menma states, "Chasu, change back into human form. That iron sand is affecting our monster forms like a paralysis, and will probably affect our armor as well."

Sasori spots something, 'Why does he look like…'

He shouts, "Hey you, Menma. I saw a picture of the Nine Tails Jinchuuriki Itachi and our boss showed us. Why do you look like him?"

Menma smirks, "Long story. Tell you if you surrender and join us."

Sasori admits, "Sorry, not that interested."

He sends one of the iron sand spikes at them, but Menma starts running, Chasu transforms into his human form and stands on Menma's shoulder, deflecting the attacks with his sword. Chasu admits, "I'm glad we can pull out replacement weapons."

Then a cube made out of Iron Sand tries to crush them. But Chasu tosses the blade aside and catches the giant cube. His chakra starts to turn red. Sasori admits, "Impressive strength. It's almost at inhuman levels."

Sasori makes a note, 'But his chakra turned red...Like a Jinchuuriki's would. Could these punks be...No, it can't be. These aren't any other Jinchuuriki and the Nine Tails isn't supposed to be reincarnated yet.'

Sasori turns the Iron Sand into a spinning top. As they dodge it, the cube tries to crush them again. But Chasu just punches it away. Sasori compliments, "Impressive."

But with a flick of his hand, he starts stabbing at the ground where they stand. Sasori looks over at Tomago, who notes, 'That one's watching me like a bird of prey. But if he says anything, I'll just kill him.'

Sasori states, "Time for my trump card. Iron Sand World Order."

All of the iron sand starts to form branches like off of a tree. The enormous branches start raining down on the desert. When the dust cleared, the three have clearly taken a beating. Chasu's got cuts into his black jacket and black pants, with blood dripping from his arms and face. He states, "Damn. I was cut."

Sasori smiles proudly, "Poison soaked iron sand. Took forever, but it was worth it, I think. The body will go numb and unable to move. It gives the infected three days to live in agony."

Tomago states, "Chasu, snuff out the fire. If you lower your body temperature, blood vessels and arteries will narrow, slowing the flow of blood. Won't stop the poison, but you'll be conscious longer. Menma...I...I have nothing for you to do."

Sasori sends the puppet at the Menma and Chasu with curved blades coming out of the Kazekage's arms. Menma looks no different, but states with a smirk, "Boom."

He vanishes with a pop. Sasori asks aloud, "A shadow clone!? When? Where?"

Out of below where the original was, the real Menma is transformed into his armor and strikes him with his staff, destroying the Kazekage. As the iron sand breaks apart into a billion particles of sand, Menma smirks, " **When you were eyeing Tomago, you should've noticed that I had used a substitution jutsu with a shadow clone. I had buried myself afterwards.** "

Sasori scowls, "That was my favorite puppet."

Chasu smiles, "Good...To Hear...I wanna rest now…"

Sasori starts to undo his cloak, not removing his scowl. He admits, "I haven't been forced to solve a problem using this puppet since joining the Akatsuki."

Tomago asks, "Another puppet? What's this one, the first Hokage?"

Sasori throws off the cloak, "No...Me."

Everyone's eyes widen, seeing that his arms have joints with blades sticking out of them. In his stomach cavity is a cable dripping in the purple poison, as are all his weapons, uncoiling. He sticks the spiked end in the earth and stands on the cable, rising like some sort of messiah. His eyes are wide, emotionless. His right peck has a compartment, his left peck has what looks like veins into a white circle reading Scorpion. He's wearing black pants, the thress psychos admitting it would make things a bit unsettling. On his back are a number of scrolls in a compartment on his back.

Menma admits, " **Now it makes sense. He made himself a living puppet. Strange that I'm not surprised.** "

Sasori raises his hands, out of his hands are a barrel in his palm. And outcomes fireballs.


	3. Chapter 3

The fireball is just barely dodged. Sasori smiles, "Don't think you can run forever!"

Chasu absorbs as much as he can, "I'm a fire monster! I should be able to absorb this, but I can only take so much since I'm poisoned!"

Below their feet, the sand starts to turn into glass, with Chasu's jacket being burnt away. Sasori asks, "What's the matter?"

One of the scrolls in his back vanishes in blue chakra. He states, "Let's try something different."

Now out of his hands comes pressurized water. As it shoots at Chasu, Menma grabs him and they both dodge as the water cuts into the glass crater he was behind. Sasori's hands rotate a full 360 as the stream becomes more compressed, making the shots more precise. Suddenly, another scroll vanishes. He stops shooting and asks, "How long are you going to waste my time?"

The cable in his stomach cavity shoots forward. It wraps around Tomago tightly, scraping his weary body. Sasori admits, "Can't have you running around with the iron sand out of your system."

Sasori shoves the spiked end into the sand and pulls himself to Menma. The blades on his side starts to spin like a propeller. He cackles, "Die! Die! Die!"

However, Sasori hears a problem and looks down to see Chasu grabbing the cable and trying to throw him around like an athlete in a sports game. Sasori realizes that the cable is at it's limit and is just a ragdoll. He looks at Chasu, and see his eyes have become red and his features looking almost like…

'I don't know how...But these psycho ranger brats...They are the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki.'

Chasu pulls him towards himself and punches him so hard the puppet breaks apart into a thousand pieces, the scorpion symbol popping out with purple roots throughout it. Tomago asks, "Did we do it?"

Suddenly, Menma hears something. Something familiar, almost like, '...Is that...A Heartbeat?'

They hear rattling, with Menma stating, " **This isn't over.** "

They look to the scattered remains as they reassemble. Sasori states with those wide eyes, "On that, we can agree. But I will admit, nobody has made me so happy to be late in a long time. Usually my fights have been so quick and effortless that I've hardly used this puppet. The sheer fact that you've kept me on edge has been...Interesting."

He genuinely smiles for the briefest moment, "But don't think that means I'm calling you a worthy opponent or something like that, because you are not. But I do have a question...Do you know how to tell if a puppet master is any good?"

Menma nods, " **Not really.** "

Sasori snorts, "I'm not surprised... _Jinchuuriki_."

The three Psycho Rangers eyes widen at the word. He continues, "It's said that you can tell a puppet masters worth by how many puppets they can control at once. That boy Kabuto controlled three, my granny in Suna controls about 10. I however…"

Sasori with a flick of his finger pulls out one of the scrolls in his back, and as the scroll opens floating in the air, he opens the compartment in his right pec. Out of it pours blue chakra, as a hundred chakra strings start popping out of it, and a hundred red blobs out of the scroll. Tomago notes, "A sealing scroll."

The chakra strings attach to all one hundred puppets cloaked in red. Sasori boasts, "I have been able to control a HUNDRED puppets to destroy an entire NATION! Secret Red Move: Performance of a hundred puppets!"

Each of them brandishes a deadly weapon, from swords to scythes, and so on. Chasu blurts out, "You...Gotta be kidding me."

Menma states, " **Got no choice, guys. If he already knows we're jinchuuriki, we might as well tap into the foxes Chakra.** "

Chasu nods, "Yeah. Hopefully, it will slow down the poison, too."

Tomago adds, "Let's make as many shadow clones as we can."

The three enter their monster forms if they weren't already in it, and are coated in red chakra as they make the hand sign for shadow clones. Kyubi notes, 'I'd be careful if I were you, the more clones you make, the more detectable my chakra will be on a larger scale.'

As the red puppets charge at them, a shadow clone of Chasu immediately decapitates one of them. It charges forward, hacking and slashing at several of them. Chasu snorts, "No guts, no glory, Kyubi."

(A/N: Forgive me if this is bad writing right here.)

The whole thing becomes a blur as Sasori's puppets battle a hundred of the psycho rangers. As a puppet fell, a shadow clone or the original three psychos would grab a weapon. Menma states, " **Don't pull out your swords or axes, you'll just ruin them like the fight with the Kazekage!** "

Tomago adds, " **Focus on Sasori! He's the puppet master! Take him out, we take them all out!** " 

Chasu notes, " **We better hurry! Shadow clones are being cut down like rice paper!** "

Kyubi calls out, "Kit! Tap into my chakra right now!"

The three do just that, and suddenly the chakra forms Kyubi's head. He charges through the remaining puppets and right at Sasori. Sasori just closes his eyes as he envelopes him. When the sand stops flying, the three see that almost every shadow clone was popped, and the only standing puppet is Sasori's body, the rest crumbling away. Chasu asks, " **Is it finally over? Is he dead?** "

That's when he's stabbed. A modest katana goes through his stomach, as a puppet duplicate of Sasori rises up in the rubble, dressed in the same blood red cloak, with several swords in it's back. Another thing, the cylinder that reads scorpion is in the center of the chest. Sasori smiles, "I'm afraid not just yet."

Tomago screams, " **WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE ALREADY!?** "

Menma looks at Sasori's original body, and notes that the scorpion cylinder is gone. He asks, " **Sasori, that cylinder in your chest...That's you, isn't it? That's how your able to make yourself a living puppet, and why you're now standing by Chasu.** "

Sasori smiles like a cheshire cat, "Very impressive how you figured that out. But it won't do any of you any good. Each of you except for you, rock Jinchuuriki, have enough poison in each of you to kill you slowly and painfully thanks to every weapon. And if any of you try anything, fire Jinchuuriki here will be castrated where he stands."

Chasu asks in a high voice, " **That's a bit extreme don't you think!?** "

Sasori makes a move to remove the blade, but Chasu grabs it and begs, " **I know I'm a major jerk, but please don't cut off my mini-me!** "

Sasori pops off his arm, revealing a blade attached to the elbow. He prepares to cut down Chasu, but stops short at the sound of a sword going through something. Sasori trembles as he leaks purple blood. Menma and Tomago are at his side, with a pair of poisoned blades going through his cylinder vessel. Menma states, " **Ya should've paid more attention.** "

Blood starts to come out of his mouth. He looks so scared. Tomago admits in an unusually somber tone, " **I'm sorry, Sasori. You were...A worthy opponent.** "

Sasori starts to break down, "To think...My worthy opponent would be a couple of Jinchuuriki. But don't feel bad. The ways of the Sand is different from the ways of the Leaf, especially now with that freak Danzo in charge. Please understand, I've killed hundreds, thousands even, made those worthy into puppets, many of which you three fought. If given the reason, I would have burnt the entirety of Suna to the ground, my family included, without a care in the world. I am neither dead, nor alive to care. Although I admit I don't find a reason to do it, it'd be pointless. But the man named Danzo Shimura, is an even greater evil than me. All those orphans, broken until they cannot comprehend emotion anymore, entire clans razed to the ground...Even the formation of the Akatsuki. My ambition was to live forever, his was to rule the world for Konoha's sake when it was really for his own vanity and ego, yet ignoring the ways that made Konoha what it was, a modern Madara Uchiha. _That_ , is pointless to me. Regardless, my end is near...Time to do something pointless...I will be meeting with a spy I put within Orochimaru's ranks at the Tenchi Bridge in the village hidden in the grass, ten days from now at noon. I'm supposed to rendevouz with him, but...I'm afraid I'll…"

His head becomes limp, as they realize what just happened. His scratched Suna headband falls to the ground. Menma just bows his head, " **Find peace in the afterlife, Sasori. May you never be late again.** "

The three transform, and Menma states, "Let's collect a weapon. We can then seal them into scrolls so the poison will be fresh. In the meantime...Let's take Sasori and what's left of the Kazekage back. Suna will want some closure."

Chasu asks, "What about Moyashi and Naruko? They still have a giant clay bird chasing them."

Tomago admits, "There's not much we can do. You and me are poisoned, and its by sheer willpower that we aren't unconscious yet. The only people that can help them are Menma, whoever it is that was possibly following Kankuro, and themselves. Mostly themselves."

Meanwhile…

Deidara follows the two girls, calling out, "You know you can't run from me forever, hmph?"

The two hear some sort of smacking. Moyashi asks, "What is that sound?"

Kankuro wakes up briefly to say, "He has...Mouths...In his hands...They make that exploding clay crap...It's how they were able to get...Gaara…"

Naruko chuckles, "This is probably our ancient, dirty minds talking, but I'd say that sounds like a fun friday night when he's by himself."

Moyashi asks, "Are you implying…? You're sick. Anyway, if he was the one to beat Gaara, we need to be careful."

Deidara snorts, "If all your doing is running, you two aren't even worth the time to fight. The first two jinchuuriki were not this hard to get, their villagers practically gave them to us."

Moyashi screams, "Shut up! We don't need a repeat of our life story!"

Deidara's eyebrow raises, "Are you implying you know how these jinchuuriki feel? Interesting, hmph."

He throws a bomb that the two barely dodge, making Deidara continue, "If Gaara is brought before our boss, he'd be the third. And even if we don't get him, we have six other to get with other members hunting them as we speak. Well, five, stupid Uchiha and their _accursed_ eyes made us wait for a few years before we can hunt that fox down."

Naruko scowls, "That's it, I'm done screwing around."

She transforms into her monstrous form, looking like a monstrous bee. She begins to grow gigantic. She booms, " **I'm done running!** "

She tries to grab Deidara, whose bird just zips away. Naruko cackles, " **You think that stupid art will protect you!**?"

Moyashi stands on Naruko's shoulder, Psycho Bow in hand. She begins taking shots with the blue lightning arrows. After the third arrow is shot, it gets lodged right into his elbow of his one remaining arm. He cries out in pain, "First I lose my arm to the Jinchuuriki, now I lose another to these art hating monsters!? How cruel, Hmph!"

Moyashi laughs, "I'll be aiming for your crotch next for what you did to Gaara!"

Deidara asks himself, "Speaking of which, where is the Kazekage? Last I saw him and that makeup boy they were being carried by the two of them. Then the queen bee became a giant. Hmph."

Suddenly, Deidara feels a tug, and sees that his bird is being torn apart by clones of Moyashi, who boasts, "Shadow clone jutsu! Perfect for distraction, wounded carriers, and clay smashing!"

Several of the dozen shadow clones start forming rasengan, forcing Deidara to jump off the crumbling bird. He lands with a thud, stating, "You have no idea how lucky I am to have survived that jump, hmph."

He stands over a lump of clay, and smiles, "I have to thank my explosive intellect for thinking ahead of making a clay clone. This wasted art managed to take the blunt of the fall, hmph."

He coughs up a bit of blood, "Although, I didn't land like a cat, it would seem."

Suddenly, three people land before him. The blue suited one cackles, "Looks like we got here on time, ladies!"

Deidara's eyes widen, "You three beat Sasori? No...He probably ran to keep up his eternal art crap. Hmph."

The red one deadpans, "Yea-no. He's dead. Ready to join him."

Deidara sweats, before he goes to bite into the lump of clay. He states, "Enjoy my masterpiece. Sayonara! Hmph!"

He swallows with a loud gulp. His body contorts as parts of him blow up like a misshapen balloon. The black one screams, "EVERYONE GET AWAY NOW!"

As they flee, they hear hims cream, "Art...IS AN EXPLOSION!"

There's a loud bang, and in Deidara's place is a giant ball of fire growing bigger and bigger. The explosion eventually subsides after a few seconds. Chasu admits, "I..Am very...Glad that we...Have super speed."

The five walk off with the two down brothers, and a broken puppet in hand. After what seems like hours, they arrived at Suna. A group of Suna Shinobi arrive at the main gate to greet them. A small girl with shoulder length brown hair, asks, "Who are you guys?"

Menma states, "My name is Menma. These are my brothers and sisters. We're friends of the Kazekage. We found him being taken away and were able to save him and his brother Kankuro. We managed to take out one of them, but the other blew himself up."

The girl bows, "Thank you, Menma. My name is Matsuri, a student of the Kazekage. Thank you for saving him."

Chasu states, "Your welcome and all, but can you get us all to a hospital, some of us were poisoned during the fighting."

Tomago adds, "It's taking all our willpower just to stand at this point."

A team of medics come along and takes away those that were. An old women with worn purple hair and wrinkled face and in charcoal grey robes comes out and stares at Sasori with tired eyes. Menma asks, "Did you know him?"

She nods, "I'm lady Chiyo...Sasori's grandmother."

Menma's eyes widen, "I-I'm sorry for your loss, ma'am."

She waved him off, "You are forgiven. He defected 20 years ago. I was ready then to see him dead one day, and that feeling hasn't left. Still...To see him gone from this world…"

Menma looks down at his hands in disgust, 'This could've been avoided. I don't know what the others will think. But I don't want to take another life anymore.'

A man with half his face covered in a white cloth, who Menma recognizes as Baki, Gaara's sensei, arrives, he asks, "May I ask, Menma, how do you know the Kazekage?"

Menma states, "Me and my siblings met him at the Chunin exams in Konoha. Although only he can provide proof. If you want, you can put us five under surveillance until Gaara recovers."

Baki admits, "That would be appreciated, although it wouldn't be too hard since half of your team will be bedridden for a while."

He exhales, like he's about to say something he doesn't like, "Konoha has decided to send a team to aid us in our time of need. One of them being sent is a medic, and will probably know more about healing your siblings better than we do, sadly."

Menma asks, "And how can the _Phoenix Hokage_ get away with that?"

Baki admits, "We're still allies, technically speaking. But we never ask for help, they invite themselves. Personally, I think it's a dependency that bullhead is trying to exploit."

He starts walking away, while grumbling, "Phoenix Hokage. What a loaded crock of…"

Menma doesn't hear what else he says, but he can guess a few words of what he says.

A few hours later…

Menma and the girls didn't have to wait long for Gaara to regain consciousness. The three spent the time at one place that they agreed on: A ramen stand. They hadn't had the chance to get ramen in the land of waves, and the old taste buds were kicking into overdrive. That is something the five have noticed, the longer they know they were Naruto, the more old quirks return to them. The ramen stand was indoors, for obvious, sandy reasons. The ramen was delicious, but _nothing_ to Mr. Teuchi's level. While here, Moyashi asks, "You named all of us, except for Naruko after stuff in ramen, didn't you?"

Menma nods, "Yeah, you got me."

The Anbu standing over them cocks his head, "You're using aliases?"

Menma raises his hands in defense, "It's a long story, but we more or less don't have actual names. We were literally just named Psycho Rangers when born in a lab. It's a little complicated, but you can ask the Kazekage for the details he can give if you want to know."

The Anbu shakes his head, "I don't think I want to know. Just know I won't be afraid of putting you in the ground."

Naruko admits, "Well, at least you have more personality than those ROOT pansies."

The Anbu bows, "For that compliment, I am thankful."

Another Anbu enters the ramen stand, whispers to him, who states, "The Kazekage is awake, and ready to see you three."

The three get up to leave, while Moyashi asks, "We're winging this, aren't we?"

Her siblings nod. They are taken to an office where at the desk is Gaara, with Lady Chiyo is standing off to the corner. Gaara speaks in his raspy monotone, "First of all, I'd like to thank you, Menma, Moyashi, and Naruko, as well as your brothers Chasu and Tomago, for saving me and my brother. Second, I thank you for stopping Sasori, who has been confirmed to have taken the Third Kazekage from this world, making him the deadliest shinobi this country has ever produced. And finally, I must ask a simple question...Who are you? And why do each of you look somewhat like a late friend of mine?"

The three struggle to figure out what to say, until Menma states, "It's almost unbearable, isn't it...The pain of being alone," This makes Gaara's eyes widen as Chiyo looks at him confused, "I know the feeling; I've been there, in that dark and lonely place."

Menma pats his hand on Gaara's shoulder in a sign of affection, "I died almost three years ago, came back as five psychos, and couldn't be any more proud of you, Lord Kazekage Gaara, your lucky to have an entire village of precious people."

Gaara looks ready to cry, "A-Are you Na-Naruto?"

Menma smiles as closely to Naruto's smile as he could, "Hey, Gaara. Good to see you again. It's been a long story."

And so, the Psycho rangers spend the next hour explaining everything they could. They started by explaining how Naruto had gotten cheated of an afterlife. And how evil beings from another universe had found his soul and used him to create five villains called Psycho Rangers. They then had to explain the eternal war between Power Rangers and evil, which they were dragged into. And how because most of Naruto's personality was suppressed with a strong desire to destroy the Rangers, infighting lead to them fighting each other instead and giving the Rangers a chance to destroy them. TWICE they were resurrected to fight the rangers again, and eventually, how Zordon sent them to the Land of Waves to make a change. Lady Chiyo admits, "I've heard many stories in my long life, but that one...That one takes the cake."

Gaara goes up to Menma, and suddenly pulls him into a hug, and begins to cry, "Welcome back, my friend."

He corrects himself, "Forgive me, friends. Plural."

Menma returned the hug and the girls joined in. Menma admits, "I'm gonna be honest, I thought you wouldn't believe us, or that you'd hate us. I mean, we did kidnap children and murder a woman."

Gaara nods, "No. Only Naruto would know those words, I also can see you each look like him. And...If you think you were worried about me looking down on you kidnapping children, and killing a woman, you clearly do not know what gutter you pulled me out of. And I promise you, when you take the fight to Danzo, know that Suna will be right behind you."

Chiyo bows to the psychos, "You each were apart of the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, and are still Jinchuuriki. You were the one who shaped the Kazekage into the man he is. For that, I am thankful."

Naruko asks, "Alright, as much as I enjoy a good heartwarming moment, we need to discuss brass tax. We know that Danzo crowned himself Phoenix Hokage and has started to attack other nations without retribution. What else is there?"

Chiyo nods, "It gets worse. I've known Danzo when we were both fighting in the second Ninja War. He's using all the underhanded tactics he used as the Hokage's ignored advisor to set up military colonies across the nations. We've detected one in Wind Country already. It's small for now, but it's getting bigger everyday. We believe they are planning an invasion. And that's just Suna, we have no detailed access to the other nations, but we believe they are in the same boat. However, any attempt to fight has been cut off by the Daimyo. He cites the fact that several civilians, shinobi, and kunoichi are in Konoha, Lady Temari included, would be in harm's way 'needlessly.' We have reason to believe Danzo is blackmailing our Daimyo, possibly with his own family. Other nations...Have been told the same thing. And to top it all off, Root is able to attack any ninja that comes their way without recourse, and those that don't die are taken to Konoha...By Danzo's top dog, Sasuke Uchiha."

Menma and Naruko snort, "You have got to be kidding me."

Gaara adds, "It gets worse, before you came in here, we had received word that Danzo had heard of what happened to me and decided to send a team to rescue me. Since they're already on their way, we can't deny them entry or be seen as a sign of disrespect."

Moyashi knows the answer, but asks, "Who are they sending?"

Gaara answers, "Team 7."

Menma states, "Well in that case, we'll need disguises. If they see we look like Naruto and Sexy Jutsu Naruto, we're screwed."

Naruko smiles, "I've got an idea."


End file.
